5th Year Romance
by harryhermione4everor me
Summary: It's fifth year and everybody's changing. Will Romance blossom between the 3, or will they go for someone else? H/H, R/L, G/DM
1. Chapter 1 : Who's that girl?

Title: 5th Year Romance. (got any ideas send them to  
  
Butterfly_gurl_11@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, settings and everything else except the plot belongs to J. K. Rowling  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so please go easy on the reviews! This story takes place in the "gangs" 5th year. It has H/H, R/L and maybe G/DM. Enjoy!  
  
Peeping away, Hedwig watched as her owners head cranned every way possible, she supposed he was looking for a familiar face inside one of the compartments. Falling silent, Harry stared at the beautiful brown-haired girl chatting intensely with his redhead friend, Ron. Quickening his pace, Harry walked towards the pair. A quick breathe drew from Harry's lungs. That girl. it couldn't be, it wasn't.now way. was it Hermione?  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron waved and motioned for Harry to come into his compartment. Harry returned his wave and gave his trolley to a conductor before climbing in. He held his breathe as he looked the bushy-haired girl over who he thought was Hermione. It was indeed her, but she had changed a lot over the summer. She must have developed a sense of fashion, as she wore a tight sweater and jeans and she actually wore make-up. Not a lot, but enough to accentuate her big brown eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry tried tentatively.  
  
"Yes Harry?" She replied absentmindly.  
  
" Oh nothing, I just wanted to make sure it really was you. You've changed a lot over the summer, you know."  
  
"I know, "Hermione replied, blushing. She looked him over. You have too." Her eyes locked onto his and they stared at each other, before Harry shook his head.  
  
Ron coughed." I'm going to go visit Fred and George. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Sure Ron, See you later. " Harry replied. "Hermione, I'll be right back, I've just got to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Fine. Just gonna leave your best friend here all by herself? Some friend you turned out to be." Hermione joked.  
  
"I'll be right back, I can't hold it forever you know, and I wasn't allowed to use the bathroom at the Dursley's yesterday because Dudley pointed out that I might be spreading wizard germs."  
  
"I know Harry, I was just joking."  
  
"Okay. Be right back."  
  
Hermione watched her friend exit the compartment. It seemed like yesterday that he was only eleven, saving her life from the troll. But now he was fifteen, and she admitted it. She thought Harry Potter was handsome.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** A/N: Sorry the first chapters so short, I had no idea how much it took a page and a half on word took up on the site so I guessed. I was wrong. Well, as every author asks, R&R please!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Startling Kisses

Title: 5th Year Romance  
  
Chapter 2: Startling Kisses.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, or I would probably be in England earning lots of money! (  
  
A/N :This is the second chapter of 5th Year Romance. I have got a few ideas of where the plot is going, but if you have any ideas that you think are really good, email them to me at butterfly_gurl_11@hotmail.com  
  
My thanks to all the people who reviewed!  
  
  
  
"There," said Harry to himself."Done." He slowly walked back to Hermione's compartment, pondering about his newfound feeling about his friend. He pushed them aside."There will be time to deal with that later." Looking into each compartment as he did not remember which one was his, He saw Ron in one. Ron was not alone. He was kissing a girl; Harry couldn't see her face. Shaken, he wandered until he found Hermione and aimlessly plopped down beside her.  
  
Hermione stared at him. There was something up with him, he wasn't acting like his normal self. "Whats wrong Harry?," she pryed, trying to get an answer.  
  
"Ron.he..was.kissing.someone. couldn't.see . face. startled me."  
  
"Was it a girl?," giggled Hermione, jokingly.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry replied "Not funny Hermione. He could have told us why he was leaving."  
  
"Maybe wasn't ready to. I should have known he was up to something. " "Hmph."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"First years over here!" called Hagrid, his cheeks flushed redder than usual.  
  
As Harry and Hermione called for a carriage, Ron came running up behind them, panting. "Hey guys, wait up!"  
  
"Ron who was.," started Harry, before Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"He'll tell us when he's ready," she mouthed, glaring at him.  
  
Shrugging, Harry climbed into the nearest carriage behind Ron, turning to help Hermione in. As she struggled with a bag of books she took on the train for a bit of 'light' reading, Harry reached over and picked her up by her small waist and gently placed her down in the seat.  
  
"Thanks," said a blushing Hermione.  
  
"No problem"  
  
In the front of the carriage, the driver smiled.  
  
Ron coughed.  
  
A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer, but its really hard. I will try to do a little better next time. So anyway, please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Am I In Love?

Title: 5th Year Romance  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, or I probably wouldn't be submitting things on this site; I would be making lots of money!(  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
A murmur of amazement could be heard throughout the Great Hall from the first years.  
  
"Wow," whispered Hermione. "Its more beautiful than ever.  
  
"I think so too."  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. Repeating the same speech he had made continuously for the past four years, He also had some new news. "I am happy to announce the new prefects for this year. They are, from Hufflepuff, Justin Flinch-Fletchly and Hannah Abbot! From Ravenclaw, we have Cho Chang and Craig MacDonald. In Slytherin, our prefects will be Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy! And finally, from Gryffindor, we have Hermione Granger and." Dumbledore dragged out his next statement, "Harry Potter!"  
  
A burst of clapping and encouragement rang out from the Gryffindor table as the last two names were announced. "Congratulations guys!" Ron said as he slapped Harry and Hermione on the back." I always knew you would make it!"  
  
Harry blushed as Hermione reached over and embraced him, whispering words of encouragement in his ear. For not the first time, Ron coughed. Hermione sat up and turned bright red as she realized the position they had managed to put themselves in when she hugged him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After a delicious and filling meal, Harry and Hermione lead the first years back to the Common Room. Reaching the Fat Lady and saying the password, "house elf," Harry, Ron and Hermione plopped down onto the nearest sofa and talked over the days events.  
  
"Well, I'm famished," sighed a tired Hermione. "I'm going up to bed." She stood up, and eyed the two of them. "You boys really should come up to bed soon, she lectured, then trotted up the stairs to bed.  
  
"So that's that," Ron said, grinning at Harry.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Hermione, that's who."  
  
"Me? I don't like her, not that way, anyway. I like her as a friend, maybe even love her as a friend, but not in any other way."  
  
"Sure." Ron grinned. "I saw the way you looked at her.  
  
"I didn't look at her in any way. Your just making this stuff up. Anyway, I'm going to bed. You should come soon."  
  
Ron sighed as his friend went up the stairs. "my friend is finally in love and he doesn't even know it," he thought to himself.  
  
I know, I know, another short chap. At least it is a chapter. Please read and review! 


End file.
